Devices for locking switches in one of two ON-OFF operative states or "lockout" position, are well-known. While the prior art is replete with devices associated with locking down the elongated switch arms of toggle type switches, none of which I am aware, can be made to also operate in conjunction with rocker-style wall switch assemblies and in either one of the ON-OFF operating state of the switch assembly. I.e., experience has shown a need for a universally useable lockout device for association with either a rocker style or toggle type switch as used in walls of homes, businesses or the like for use in either a lock ON or lock OFF operating state.